A Twisted Tale of Love
by BeyondBirthdayYaoiFan
Summary: this is a YAOI story,for anyone who doesn't know what that means it is BOYxBOY.it is a tale twisted between many naruto characters.there are many affais,heart renching breakups.this will start off as the oh so glorious sasunaru and then..it shall progress
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my first story on fanfiction. before i was on good ol quizilla but it got cbanned from me . i have written yaoi's before. i do not own any of the naruto characters. this story will be filled with heart wrenches and lots of different pairings. srry this chaps short but i had top leave it on a cliffhanger and i have nothing left to write to make it longer but the others will be longer ^^. enjoy.

A Twisted Tale of Love

Naruto paced about in his room. He glanced at his watch then continued on with his frantic pacing. Sasuke should have been home half an hour ago. He was at Suigetsu's house which he visited every weekend. "That's it" he thought. "I am gonna call him" he walked over to pick up the phone when he heard a key in the front door lock. Sasuke opened the door to be greeted by a pouncing Naruto. "Missed you" murmured Naruto nuzzling into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Missed you too Naru" he whispered back smiling. Naruto went on his toes and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke smiled inwardly and kissed back wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck to deepen the kiss. Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke's trying to get Sasuke in the mood. Sasuke just pulled back from Naruto causing Naruto to look at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Not tonight Naru me and Suigetsu stayed up all night talking." Sasuke said with the faintest of smiles playing on his lips.

**THE NEXT WEEKEND  
**"see ya Naru" called Sasuke closing the front door. Naruto looked over from the couch in dismay.

"Stupid weekends" mumbled Naruto flicking through the channels.

"Why are weekends stupid?" said a familiar husky voice. Naruto leapt off the couch to glomp the owner of the voice.  
"GAARA" he called squeezing the Kazekage. Gaara smiled hugging Naruto back. "You saved me from a weekend off non-Sasukeness" he said grinning.

"Sasuke isn't here?" thought Gaara. "Excellent"

"So what do you want to do" Naruto said excitedly.

"Lets go rent some movies" Gaara suggested smiling at the hyperactive blonde. Naruto nodded and shoved on his shoes.

**MEANWHILE, WITH SASUKE**

"Suigetsu you know the gig right? Random excuses for why I can't come to the phone." And with that said he hung up. He rang the doorbell of the house he was actually at. The door opened and as soon as Sasuke was sure of who it was he kissed the person as passionately as he could.

ohhhhh who could it be. hehe i already know lol. you'll have to guess. til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twisted Tale of Love P2.**

Sasuke pulled away and smiled at his secret lover. The lover smiled back.

"Orochimaru?" called Kabuto. He turned a corner to see Orochimaru hugging Sasuke scowling at him. "Ignore me" he muttered stalking off. Orochimaru smiled and looked down at Sasuke.

"Missed you" he murmured nuzzling his face into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke just smiled allowing Orochimaru to nuzzle into his hair. "When are you gonna dump that tool?"He asked moodily.

"Soon Oro, soon." Sasuke murmured back just wanting to enjoy their reuniting without his tool of a boyfriend coming into his thoughts. He pulled away from the hg and smiled lovingly at Orochimaru. "This is the man I love" he thought ignoring all thoughts of Naruto. He looked up and kicked Orochimaru passionately. Orochimaru picked up Sasuke and carried him to his room. He laid Sasuke down on the bed never once breaking the kiss. They broke the kiss to remove their shirts only to crash the together again. Sasuke nibbled on Orochimaru's bottom lip obtaining a moan from him. Sasuke took that chance to shove his tongue inside his mouth. Orochimaru fought back quickly claiming dominance and exploring Sasuke's wet cavern. Sasuke moaned bucking his hips into Orochimaru's causing friction. Sasuke broke the kiss to remove Orochimaru's pants. He looked at Orochimaru's erect member for a second until he gently grabbed it and began slowly stroking it. Orochimaru whimpered, bucking trying to make him go harder or faster. Sasuke grinned and kissed the tip of his member. He licked the slit gently pre-cum trickling out of it. Orochimaru groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips forward. Sasuke held down Orochimaru's hips with a smirk. He took the whole member into his mouth sucking hard. Orochimaru let out a pleasured scream trying to buck up. Sasuke began bobbing his head sucking hard enough to make his cheeks hollow up. Orochimaru moaned his hands tangling themselves in Sasuke's hair. Orochimaru moaned louder beginning to reach his limit.

"Sa…… Sasuke I'm gonna…" was all Orochimaru had the chance before he came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke chuckled lightly swallowing up all the Orochimaru had to offer him. Orochimaru then switched their positions straddling Sasuke. He put two fingers by Sasuke mouth. "Suck" he ordered. Sasuke complied taking in the fingers and coating them generously with his saliva. When Orochimaru considered them done he removed them from Sasuke's mouth. He then placed them near Sasuke entrance. "Ready" he asked raising an eyebrow at him. Sasuke nodded his head gripping the sheets. Orochimaru pushed his fingers in moving them in a scissoring motion. He then hit Sasuke's prostate making Sasuke moan in pleasure bucking back into Orochimaru's fingers. He whimpered when Oro took them out. He squirmed slightly until he felt Oro at his entrance. Without a word of warning he thrust into Sasuke. Sasuke yelled in a mix of pain and pleasure. As soon as he was adjusted Sasuke moved his hips and Orochimaru began pulling out only to thrust back in. They kept up a fast and hard rhythm meeting each other's thrusts. Sasuke moaned screaming out Orochimaru's name as he came all over the bed beneath him. Orochimaru pushed in a couple more times until he came to moaning Sasuke's name. After that they fell asleep in each other's arms. When Sasuke awoke he was alone. He sat up flinching as pain shot through his ass. He glanced around the room. He drew in a long breath and found that there was a nice scent in the air. He got up and pulled on a pair of jeans not bothering with a top or boxers. He walked wards the smell and found Orochimaru cooking breakfast. He grinned at Oro.

**MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO**

Naruto and Gaara arrived back at Naruto's apartment with the movie The Unborn. They put it in the DVD player and sat on the couch. At the end of the movie Naruto was curled up to Gaara hiding his face in Gaara's shirt. Gaara smirked slightly. Then he remembered what he was here to do. He pulled Naruto's face up to meet his own. He stared into Naruto's eyes and Naruto stared back swallowing. Gaara then let go of Naruto's face.

"Naruto, Sasuke is cheating on you" said Gaara bluntly. Naruto just stared at him eyes blank. "One day I was walking through the woods looking for Temari's weasel when I heard Sasuke on the phone. He was on the phone to Suigetsu telling him to make sure he made up good excuses to you about why he couldn't come to the phone. When I heard that I began following him. He arrived at Orochimaru's house and I watched as Orochimaru answered the door. When he did Sasuke leapt into his arms knocking Orochimaru to the floor and began making out with him" he stared at Naruto the whole time. Naruto stared at him for about 5 minutes letting what Gaara sad sink in. he then got up and went to the phone. He phoned Suigetsu's place.

"Hello?" answered Suigetsu.

"Put him on the phone NOW" commanded Naruto.

"He is sleeping" answered Suigetsu.

"Wake him up" Naruto instructed.

"he just woke up and went into the loo" Suigetsu responded.

"Then give him the phone while he is on the loo" Naruto said.

"FINE HE ISN'T HERE" shouted Suigetsu annoyed that Naruto was being so needy.

"Is he at Orochimaru's house" asked Naruto. There was a clatter as the phone was dropped.

"He…….um……how did you know?" stuttered Suigetsu scared.

"Are he and Orochimaru having an affair?"Asked Naruto, about to break down into tears.

"…….yes" answered Suigetsu reluctantly. Naruto hung up on him. "I am dead" he thought to himself and hung the phone up walking away.

Naruto broke down into helpless sobs and ended up on Gaara's lap sobbing relentlessly.

"W…..why" stammered Naruto between helpless sobs.

"I don't know" replied Gaara helpless to Naruto's pain.

"Stay here" murmured Naruto. Gaara looked at him in surprise. "I don't want to be alone when he gets back" Naruto explained tears falling down his face. Gaara nodded, hugging Naruto hard. He leaned down and looked Naruto in the eye. Naruto looked back at Gaara tears pouring down his face. Gaara leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's softly.


	3. Chapter 3

hallo. this is the next chapter. i left you on the cliffhanger of gaara kissing naruto. does he kiss back. well if i tld you that there would be no point in reading this would there? read on and enjoy ^^

* * *

**A TWISTED TALE OF LOVE P3**

Gaara pulled back and looked Naruto in the eye. Naruto was staring at him shocked and confused. Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes smiling at the conflict he saw there.

"Wait until he comes home" said Naruto finally. "He may have cheated on me but I am still in a relationship… I don't cheat." Naruto stared into Gaara's eyes sadness filled in his own. Gaara just pulled him into a tight embrace. Naruto nuzzled into Gaara's neck sobbing gently.

"How could he still love that bastard after what he has done to him?" wondered Gaara, furious that Sasuke would even think about cheating on Naruto.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I'm home" called Sasuke cheerfully, expecting Naruto to leap out at him and kiss him. When that didn't happen he frowned and carried on walking in. he turned into the lounge to see Naruto sat there facing him with Gaara sat next to him. "Oh my god" he thought angrily. "That asshole has been cheating on me. No one cheats on me." He frowned at Naruto and looked at Gaara glaring at him with hate. Gaara looked back at him doubling his hate for Sasuke back. "What is this then?" questioned Sasuke sitting opposite to where Naruto and Gaara were sitting.

"Did you have fun at Orochimaru's?" asked Naruto innocently, pain noticeable in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened in first shock until he heard a slight growl coming from Gaara and his expression turned to fear.

"W…..what do you mean Naruto?" stuttered Sasuke trying to keep his cool. Naruto snorted tears escaping his eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEAN YOU ASSHOLE. KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING OROCHIMARU BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK YOU CHEATER. WHY……….WHY……." Naruto burst into tears and Gaara pulled him into a hug. "Get out of my house" sobbed Naruto. "Your stuff is in the kitchen. Get it and get lost." Sasuke sat there for a second shocked at the fact that he had hurt the first thing that had really mattered to him since Itachi killed his clan.

"Fine" he spat with so much venom that Naruto actually flinched as though Sasuke just reached across and slapped him across the face. Sasuke grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the house in the direction of Orochimaru's house. As soon as he was gone Gaara pulled Naruto onto his lap and began rocking him gently trying to soothe him.

"Thankyou…." whispered Naruto before he fell asleep. Gaara smiled and carried Naruto up to his room.

Sasuke eventually arrived at Orochimaru's house. He knocked on the door three times before he gave up and just walked in. h dumped his stuff in the lounge and went to look for Orochimaru. He wandered up to his bedroom thinking that after their fun filled weekend that he might have gone to bed. He heard what sounded like moans coming from his room. When he opened the door the shock of what he saw their knocked all f his senses away.

**MEANWHILE WHERE NARUTO IS**

Naruto awoke in his own bed, with Gaara's arms wrapped around him. Gaara was snoring softly and the sound soothed Naruto. He slowly rolled over in Gaara's arms to face him. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's chest causing Gaara to slowly open his eyes. "Hmm" moaned Gaara groggily and tried at first to push Naruto off. Then his eyes opened fully and he saw who was hugging him. He smiles and leaned down kissing Naruto. His eyes shot open with shock as Naruto kissed him back just as softly. He looked at Naruto with shock but Naruto just pulled Gaara I for a more passionate kiss. Gaara at first just stayed still not knowing what to do until he realised Naruto was pulling away. He pushed his lips to Naruto, trapping Naruto's head with his hand and began to kiss Naruto passionately.

* * *

hahaha this cliffhanger is doubled ^^. what has Sasuke found in Orochimaru's room? are you going to hear abot naruto and gaara havee smex in the next chapter..........you will find out.....when i can be bothered to write no.4 XD


	4. Chapter 4

**hello again. i am sorry bout the wait. plz review and enjoy this one ^^.**

* * *

**A TWISTED TALE OF LOVE P4**

**BACK WITH SASUKE**

He dropped all of his stuff and just stared in horror. Orochimaru jumped and sat up facing Sasuke.

"S….S……Sasuke….uh" he stuttered. He was stark naked led on the bed. Kabuto was now hiding behind him but had previously been giving Orochimaru head. Sasuke just picked up his bags tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"I see I interrupted you, terribly sorry. I will just leave now." And with that he ran off. He ran until it was no longer possible to see and dropped to his knees. He screamed out and slammed his head down on the floor.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto pressed his lips hard against Gaara's he ran his hands up Gaara's thighs. Gaara shuddered and began removing Naruto's shirt. They broke the kiss to pull his shirt off and then reconnected. Gaara parted his lips and began a battle for dominance with Naruto's tongue. Naruto didn't bother trying to pull off Gaara's shirt he just ripped it to shreds. He kissed down Gaara's neck nibbling on his collarbone. Gaara moaned leaning back against the beds headboard. Naruto then moved down Gaara's chest nibbling gently on the nipple. Gaara arched towards Naruto. Naruto moved down licking a path of saliva. He began to remove Gaara's pants whist playing with his navel, licking around it making Gaara shudder beneath him. He fully removed Gaara's pants and began teasingly rubbing Gaara's erection through his boxers. Gaara moaned loudly bucking up towards Naruto hand. Naruto grinned and slowly removed Gaara's boxers. As soon as they were gone he began slowly stroking his member. Gaara bucked wanting more force. He groaned in pleasure yanking Naruto's face to his and kissing him forcefully. Naruto began to move his hand faster and put wore force into it, kissing Gaara back. Gaara moaned into the kiss and Naruto took this time to slide his tongue in. Gaara's mouth reacted to that and he began kissing him back with as much force as Naruto did. Gaara bucked into Naruto's hand again moaning into the kiss.

"Suck" commanded Naruto placing two of his fingers next to Gaara's mouth. Gaara nodded and took them into his mouth, playing with them and coating them in saliva. When they were lubed up enough Naruto took them out. "Ready?" asked Naruto looking Gaara in the eye. Gaara nodded and clenched the sheets in his hands. Naruto slid one finger into his entrance. Gaara winced, not that it was painful, he just found it extremely uncomfortable. Naruto just moved the finger around. Gaara screamed and bucked back into Naruto's hand as he hit his prostate. Naruto hit that spot several times then slid his other finger in as he thrust to his prostate. Gaara was in t much pleasure to give a crap, bucking back into the fingers with all of his force. When Naruto found that he was stretched enough he took out his fingers. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut preparing himself for the intrusion. Naruto places his member at Gaara's entrance. He began to slowly push it in. Gaara yelped but Naruto didn't stop. Gaara whimpered his eyes tearing up slightly. When Naruto was fully sheathed he stopped and leaned down to kiss Gaara gently.

"If I stopped halfway though it would just hurt again when I continued" he explained. He cursed to himself on the inside for hurting Gaara at all. Gaara wriggled a bit under him. Naruto looked at him and smiled when Gaara gave him permission to continue on. Naruto slowly pulled out and then pushed in with more force causing Gaara to shudder. He began at a steady pace gradually getting faster and eventually Gaara was bucking back into him in complete sync.

**WITH SASUKE**

He began running again, until he finally got back to the front door of Naruto's house. He walked inside and dumped his stuff on the floor. He glanced around.

"Naruto?" he called out. There came no reply. He walked upstairs. That's when he heard noises. They were coming from Naruto's room. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Don't tell me" he thought. He poked his head around the door. There on the bed was Naruto pounding into Gaara. Gaara was led there, face bright red, moaning. He gasped as Naruto gave a final thrust and they both came. Naruto's head swivelled to look at Sasuke. He pulled the quilt over them and stared at him.

"What are you here for?" he asked glaring. Sasuke just stared back and his eyes brimmed with tears. Naruto stared at him shocked. He walked over and pulled Sasuke over to the bed. He covered himself back up and looked at Sasuke. Gaara was sat up looking at Sasuke with as much surprise as Naruto. "Why are you crying?" asked Naruto. Before he knew what he was doing Sasuke explained everything to Naruto.

"I came back because I felt so lost. I thought maybe you would let me live here at least until I get my own place" he murmured staring at the ground, tears rolling down his face. Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Sure you can have the guest room" he smiled at Sasuke. Using his foot, staying covered he grabbed his boxers and put them on under the quilt. When he did he walked with Sasuke to help him with his stuff. After that he walked back upstairs and fell asleep in Gaara's arms.

* * *

hope you enjoyed that ^^. i am so cruale to the peoples


	5. Chapter 5

hello again. i still haen't got any of the reviews i was hoping for and wouldn't mnd getting any but i love this story so i am deciding to keep on with it. hope anyone that is reading this will review and i am glad if you enjoy it ^^

* * *

**A TWISTED TALE OF LOVE P5**

Sasuke curled up on the bed. It was a week after his break up with both Naruto and Orochimaru. He had finally gotten over it. He was still hurting but he was over them. As he walked downstairs he heard murmuring. When he got into the living room Naruto and Gaara immediately shut up. Naruto waved and ran out the front door. Gaara turned to Sasuke who was now staring at him. He shot Gaara a questioning look and Gaara shrugged grinning.

"He won't be back for an hour" Gaara murmured. Sasuke nodded slowly and began to turn into the kitchen. Suddenly he felt something grab his hand. He looked down at it and saw it was Gaara. Gaara looked up at him and grinned. He then stood up and kissed Sasuke forcefully. Sasuke just froze startled then slowly sank into the kiss. He moaned as Gaara's knee rubbed against his crotch. Gaara slipped his hands up Sasuke's shirt and played with his nipples. Sasuke's body shuddered beneath him and he opened his mouth with a silent moan. Gaara shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and a fight for dominance began. Gaara pulled Sasuke over to the couch and pushed him on it, climbing on top of him and straddling him. He removed Sasuke's shirt and used his tongue to play with the nipples. Sasuke moaned and bucked, begging for attention on his member. Gaara chuckled and yanked his pants down. Sasuke gasped at the sudden cold on his member. Gaara grinned and wrapped his hand around it and began pumping him painfully slow. Sasuke growled and bucked into the hand trying to make him go harder. Gaara grinned and began going harder and faster. He then removed his hand and yanked his own pants down. Sasuke looked down to see Gaara lie back and look at Sasuke. He put his own fingers in his mouth and lubed them. Afterwards he began to widen himself and Sasuke moaned at the sight. He began to rub himself and moaned then Gaara stopped and batted Sasuke's hand away from his member. He then moved so he was hovering over Sasuke's member. He then slowly lowered himself down and moaned. When he was fully sheathed he waited for a while until he was used to it. He then began to ride Sasuke. They were both moaning loudly until Naruto walked in. they both froze and looked at Naruto. Naruto just looked back at them and moved the stuff he had in his hand to the fridge.

"Laters" he called out cheerfully and walked out of the house. As soon as he was out of the house he bolted to Sai's house crying. When he got there he hit his head on the door and slid down to his knees. Sai answered and gasped at what he saw. He picked Naruto up and put him on the couch. He gave Naruto a blanket and a cup of coffee and sat beside him waiting patiently. "WHY" cried Naruto. "What is it about me that makes guys run away and cheat on me with someone else" he sobbed into Sai's shoulder putting the coffee down on the table. Sai just hugged him rubbing his shoulders. Naruto finally fell asleep on Sai's lap tears still falling from his eyes. Sai just smiled and took him up to the guest room.

"Good night Naru" he whispered and kissed his forehead before walking off to Naruto's house. When he got there he stormed in. Gaara jumped from where he was laying with Sasuke and stared at Sai. Sai just glared at him.

* * *

will sai beat them up or will they beat sai up. or will there just be alot of yelling and explict language. who knows. not even i do yet :D hope you enjoyed. cya


	6. Chapter 6

**A TWISTED TALE OF LOVE P.6**

Sai glared at the two people who now stood before him. His fists balled up as he tried to calm himself. He stared them both in the eye, and then looked away.

"I can't even look you two pieces of SHIT in the eye" he growled. He felt his control slipping. He glanced up as he heard footsteps moving towards him. Sasuke was walking towards him. When Sasuke was a few feet away he pulled back his arm and punched him right in the face. There was a sickening crack with a squelch. Sasuke yelped and pulled back holding his newly broken nose. Blood dripped between his fingers and onto the floor. Gaara leapt at Sai. Sai simply stuck his fist out causing Gaara to slam into it. It hit Gaara's chest and winded him. Sai just glanced at them. "Pathetic" he said and, without a second glance back, he walked off. Sasuke got up and slammed the front door closed. He then ran to Gaara and helped onto the couch.

"That bastard" gasped Gaara. Sasuke frowned and grabbed tissue straightening his nose. He winced as it cracked straight.

Sai arrived back to his house, blood from Sasuke's nose on his knuckles. As he closed his door behind him he heard a soft snore. He turned around to find that Naruto had crawled onto his couch and fallen asleep there. He smiled and sat down next to him moving Naruto's head onto his lap. Naruto moaned slightly and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sai?" he murmured quietly. "What happened to your fist?" he asked his eyes widening. Sai glanced down at his hand and saw the blood.

"Don't worry about it" he murmured softly. Naruto looked at him and saw the angry look in his eye. He understood straight away.

"Thank you for defending me" he whispered nuzzling into Sai's lap. Sai pulled Naruto's chin up and made him face him. He moved closer and Naruto's eyes widened. He pulled away. Sai dropped his hand and looked down, his hair covering his eyes. Naruto looked at him and saw a small tear fall into Sai's lap. Naruto gasped and hugged him. "Sai I do like you I do it is just I want to take it slow for a while. This is the second time I have been cheated on, not that I am saying you would cheat on me but… I need a break." He lifted Sai's face up and kissed him gently. "Later" he whispered kissing him softly again "I promise"

**1 month later**

"Naruto" called Sai, "Breakfast". Naruto came bounding down the stair two at a time. "Careful you'll…." Began Sai before Naruto slipped and fell the rest of the way down. Sai ran over to him yelling out his name. Naruto looked up at him grinning.

"Oops" he said smirking. Sai just sighed (AN: XD) and helped Naruto up. He pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto grinned and kissed Sai back. "Now I believe you said something about breakfast" Naruto said pulling away and grinning at Sai. Sai grinned back and took him though to the kitchen. They ate chatting normally. After breakfast Naruto leapt up. "Sai I have something to show you" Naruto said getting really excited.

"Okay, okay what is it?" said Sai smiling. Naruto began pulling him upstairs. When they got to the top Naruto pulled him sideways into his bedroom. Sai glanced around the room and saw nothing that was any different from the last time he was in this room. He turned to Naruto but he was no longer behind him. When he turned back around Naruto was on the bed looking at him. He beckoned him over. Sai slowly made his way over and sat n the bed next to him. "Naruto?" Sai said looking confused. Then Naruto pulled Sai onto him and kissed him passionately. Sai kissed back, confusion whirling in his mind. Naruto tugged at Sai's shirt parting the kiss to pull it off. Sai watched Naruto as he removed his own shirt. He then began kissing Sai again, his fingers sliding down Sai's back. Sai was finally beginning to comprehend what Naruto's intentions were, when suddenly Naruto yanked down his pants. Sai gasped and stared at Naruto. His boxers had also come down with his pants. The cool air made him shiver. Naruto leant down and kissed the tip of Sai's member. A shudder went down Sai's spine. Naruto licked the length of his member making Sai moan softly. Then Naruto took the whole member in and began sucking on it nipping gently toying with Sai's penis. Sai moaned and bucked running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Sai pulled Naruto's face up and kissed him passionately. He pushed Naruto down onto the bed and pulled downs his pants and boxers. He kissed Naruto and gently pushed one of his fingers up Naruto's entrance. Naruto moved having not had this feeling for so long. Eventually Sai had widened Naruto enough and placed himself at Naruto's entrance. He looked at Naruto and Naruto stared at him and nodded. He gently pushed in until he was fully sheathed. When Naruto gave him the thumbs up, he began pulling out. It wasn't long until they had a hard and steady speed. Naruto moaned gripping the sheets so hard that his fists turned white. He let out a loud moan and Sai pushed in harder.

"Together now" whispered Sai and with a few more thrusts they came together. Sai collapsed onto the bed next to Naruto. They soon fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

any suggstions for other pairs please tell me i will add any pair. we are going to be going offtrack in the next one with a completly different pair with none of the characters used so far. infact, i am going to be diving into the akatsuki world now ^^

sorry that this took me so long to continue and thankyou for those two reviews. i was on a trip in england and also got stuck there for a few days due to the volcanoe so it took me longer then expected to be abke to continue this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**A TWISTED TALE OF LOVE P7**

The rain pattered down on the roof of the large house in the outskirts of the rain village. The house was silent on the outside. But when you looked inside there was havoc. Hidan, as usual, had severely pissed off Kakuzu and was now bolting around the house running from Kakuzu. Kakuzu chased him leaving behind a trail of destruction as Sasori and Deidara sat on the couch eating popcorn watching. Upstairs Zetsu was turning his room into a forest with the help of Kisame who was watering the plants. Konan was having her hair brushed by Itachi and Pein was strangling Tobi who had decided to paint Pein's walls orange.

"But leader" Tobi says. "It's the colour of your hair" and he pointed at Pein's head. Pein stopped for a second, thought about it and then proceeded to strangle him harder. Meanwhile Kakuzu was sat on top of Hidan thumping him over and over again. Hidan was laughing his head off while Deidara and Sasori had gotten bored and was cheering on Pein.

"DEIDARA SEMPAI" screamed Tobi glomping Deidara. Deidara screamed falling to the floor. Sasori just smirked and stepped over them walking away. Kakuzu had finally gotten off Hidan who was now a bloody pulp on the floor. Pein stepped into the living room.

"Hidan go clean yourself up now" Pein said making a wide circle around him. "And Kakuzu go easy on him and clean your fists…they are disgusting and you don't know what you could catch." He made a wide circle around Kakuzu and sat on his armchair. "And once you two are cleaned up clean up the mess you made" they both nodded grumbling and walked off. Itachi came downstairs and started watching the T.V. with Pein. Pein had decided to put on a gory movie and Itachi was now a squealing lump huddled up in a corner of the couch. Sasori then came downstairs with Deidara and Tobi. They joined Itachi on the couch and watched the end. When the movie finished Deidara was hiding behind Sasori, Tobi was crying, Itachi was still curled up at the edge of the couch and Sasori's face had gone white. Pein just laughed and walked off.

"Sissies" he murmured. He made it seem like he had walked away and snuck up behind the four. "BOO" he yelled. They all screamed and fled in different directions. Pein just stood up and grinned then walked away up to his room. Konan came downstairs to find all four of them hiding in the four corners of the room. She rolled her eyes at them and yelled out "HEY" they all jumped and turned to look at her. "How the hell are you all in the Akatsuki? You're all a load of fucking sissies" they all looked down at the floor kicking the carpet. Tobi was now beginning to cry. Konan glared at him expecting that to make him stop. Tobi, being Tobi, cried harder. Konan just sighed, shaking her head at him, and stalked off. Tobi sat on the floor whimpering, Itachi straightened up and walked off. Deidara was now trying to sooth Tobi and Sasori was muttering to himself. Hidan came in and pointed at them laughing his head off. He then wandered up to Pein's room.

Pein's eye twitched as he came out of the shower only to find that Hidan had made himself quite comfortable on his silk covered bed.

"HI leeeeeaaaaaaaaddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr SAMA" he said grinning. It just made Pein twitch again. Then Hidan's smile faded and he looked serious. He grabbed Pein's hand and pulled him onto the bed. He positioned himself on all fours above him. Pein scowled at him.

"What do you…." Was all he was able to say as Hidan's lips crashed into his own. He froze momentarily. Then, caving into his own needs, he began kissing Hidan back. Before they knew it, they were both naked and having a heavy make out session. Pein's hands trailed down Hidan's back stopping on his butt and giving it a squeeze. He moved one of his hands round to the front and began gently stroking Hidan's member. Hidan moaned, squirming, trying to get Pein to move faster. Pein grinned and rolled Hidan onto his back. He moved down licking the tip of Hidan's member teasingly. Hidan moaned, squirming again. Then he gasped as Pein took him all in and gave one hard suck. His body shuddered and he moaned, tangling his fingers in Pein's hair. Pein began moving his head up and down, sucking hard, causing Hidan to make pleasured moans and screams.

"Pein….he whispered, I... I'm gonna" and with that he came in Pein's mouth. Pein lapped up all Hidan had to give to him. He placed three of his fingers by Hidan's mouth.

"Suck" he commanded. Obediently Hidan took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck and run his tongue around them, coating them in a generous amount of saliva. When Pein was happy with it he took the fingers out. He pushed them up Hidan's ass and he yelped. He moved them around and widened Hidan. After a little while he positioned himself over Hidan. Then he pushed in until he was fully sheathed. Hidan bit his bottom lip, tears springing to the side of his eyes. Finally when Hidan adjusted he nodded. Pein pulled out halfway and pushed back in. after a couple of thrusts he hit a bundle of nerves that made Hidan scream out in pleasure. They began keeping up with each other in a rough steady pace. Finally Hidan screamed out Pein's name. "PEIN" and came. After a few more thrusts he came inside Hidan. He collapsed next to Hidan panting. Their fingers entwined and they fell asleep.

When they woke up Hidan began complaining about the pain in his ass. Pein laughed and kissed Hidan. He automatically shut up going red. He turned his face away pouting. "I love you" whispered Pein.

That made Hidan blush more but he looked at him and smiled. "Love you too" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A TWISTED TALE OF LOVE P8**

Sasuke parted from Gaara for the weekend. They were both going to go and visit their brothers.

"See you later" Gaara kissed Sasuke softly. And with that they departed for the weekend.

**WITH SASUKE**

"SASUKE" yelled Itachi glomping his younger brother. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his older brother's enthusiasm, and just thought he would please him by patting Itachi on the back. Itachi nuzzled into Sasuke's neck nibbling on his jugular. Sasuke let out a soft moan. He pulled back to look at Itachi curiously.

"Why did you do that?" he asked his eyes searching Itachi's face for an answer. Itachi just smirked and turned motioning for Sasuke to follow. Curious Sasuke followed his older brother, searching his brothers back and finding his posture was surprisingly stiff. They entered Itachi's bedroom. Sasuke looked around taking his surroundings in. Sasuke looked back at Itachi who had been watching him curiously. Suddenly Itachi moved towards him wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke gasped out of surprise. Itachi slammed his lips against Sasuke's, moving Sasuke's mouth with his own. His tongue shot out and ran along Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke hesitated for amount before opening his mouth allowing Itachi entrance. Soon they were in a heated kiss. Itachi had removed Sasuke's shirt somewhere along the kiss and was now making his way to the bed. The edge hit the back of Sasuke's knees, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed, Itachi landing on top of him his hands on either side of Sasuke's face.

* * *

this story is now up for adoption. i have lost the will to write it but i will gladly give it to whoever wants it. just send me a link to your version of it so i may continue reading it so i can see how you finish it. Ty


End file.
